Partenaires, confiance et conséquences
by Gen' V
Summary: Attention spoilers saison 7  inédite en France . Ma suite du series final de Cold Case. Bien sûr, vu du côté ship L/S ! Et vu plus du côté du "secret" de Scotty...
1. Chapter 1

**Partenaires : Confiance et Conséquences****.**

**ATTENTION : **

**SPOILERS SAISON 7**

* * *

MA suite imaginée de la fin de la série. Plus basée sur le "secret" de Scotty. Le tout auréolé de ship, bien évidemment.

Alors, les reviews sont les bienvenues ^^

* * *

Je suis assise dans cette salle d'attente d'hôpital. Dieu sait que j'ai horreur de ces endroits ! Et pourtant, j'y reviens sans cesse… Mon métier, déjà, m'amène à y venir, mais là c'est différent. La personne qui est hospitalisée est une personne à qui je tiens énormément. Même si la vie nous a éloigné, Elle est ma famille. Je n'arrive cependant pas à chasser les pires images qui me reviennent à l'esprit.

* * *

**_Flash back._**

**_- C'est ça Lilly, tu es une petite fille très courageuse ! Fit un médecin alors qu'il prenait des radios. Je sais que ça fait mal, mais j'ai besoin de voir ce que tu as réellement, pour te soigner, d'accord ?_**

**_La petite fille blonde, hocha la tête. Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle ne pleurait pourtant pas. Le visage tuméfié et ensanglanté montrait déjà la violence avec laquelle on s'était acharné sur elle. Une infirmière s'approcha d'elle, une fois les radios finies, et la prit délicatement dans ses bras pour la déposer sur un de ces fauteuils roulants des hôpitaux. En sortant de la salle d'examens, l'inspecteur John Stillman lui avait pris la main et lui avait déposé un baiser dessus._**

**_Elle était forte, elle était celle qui était toujours la plus forte ! Elle murmura le nom de Christina. La laisser seule avec leur mère lui faisait mal. Chris était trop petite pour comprendre quoique se soit… Il fallait qu'elle revienne pour protéger sa sœur._**

**_Fin du flash._**

* * *

Voilà, c'est ça ! Elle était la plus forte, elle protégeait sa sœur. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi à le faire. Même si elles n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'avant, Christina et Lilly Rush étaient sœurs !

- Mademoiselle Rush ? Demanda un jeune interne.

Je me lève doucement, et regarde le jeune homme s'avancer vers moi.

- Christina Rush a quelques côtes de cassées, une fracture de la cheville, et le visage tuméfié, mais elle s'en sortira.

- Merci docteur, fis-je soulagée.

- Nous avons cependant dû lui faire passer un examen… Commença l'interne, votre sœur ayant été agressée, c'est la procédure habituelle…

- Je suis inspecteur, je connais cette procédure, l'interrompis-je sèchement, redoutant le verdict.

- Elle a été violée. Je suis désolé, vraiment.

Je m'en doutais un peu. La façon dont on l'avait retrouvé Scotty et moi, ne cachait qu'à moitié ce qu'elle avait vécu.

- Et… Le bébé ? Demandais-je.

- Elle va bien, c'est une petite fille en pleine forme. Nous la gardons juste cette nuit pour la réhydrater un peu.

Je le remercie, et lui demande si je peux les voir. Il me répond que pour ma nièce, elle est encore en chambre stérile, donc cela s'avère compliqué. Cependant, je peux voir ma sœur. Je le suis jusqu'à une petite chambre.

- Hey soeurette ! Fis-je en reprenant le surnom qu'elle aimait tant me donner.

- Lil', murmura t'elle faiblement.

- Chut, Chris, repose-toi tite sœur.

- Emma… Emma, comment…

- Bien ! Répondis-je en comprenant de qui elle parlait. C'est une Rush ! Déjà fière, comme toi et moi !

- Je… Lil'… Je suis tellement désolée… Pour tout… Je te fais souffrir alors que…

- Hey ! C'est rien, il faut que tu te reposes.

- Prends soin d'elle… Je ne sais pas comment faire moi…

- Chris !

- Non… Regarde où je me trouve !

- Tu te remettras vite !

- Veille sur elle, soeurette, s'il te plaît !

- Je t'interdis de dire des bêtises, Christina ! Fis-je d'une voix autoritaire. Mais je te promets de veiller sur cette petite merveille, le temps qu'il faut pour que tu te rétablisses.

Je lui prends la main et la serre dans la mienne, refoulant les larmes qui commençaient à apparaître. Oui, Chris m'a fait du mal, oui elle chamboule tout sur son passage, mais elle est ma sœur, ma famille, et je l'aime. Malgré tout ce qu'on a vécu, je l'aime.

23 heures, je suis maintenant, chez moi. Aucune envie de dormir, et d'ailleurs, je n'y arriverais pas. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Ma sœur, est revenue en ville, elle a essayé de me dire ce qu'elle vivait, et moi… Et moi, je l'ai encore une fois repoussée. Ca m'a fait mal de ne pas la croire, comme ça m'a fait mal quand Scotty m'a avoué l'avoir vu. Je suis sa sœur, et elle a essayé de me dire quelque chose… Et moi, aveuglée par la rage de ce qu'elle a provoqué à chaque fois qu'elle revenait me guidait.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à BB87 pour sa review, certes qui prend la température pour la suite de l'histoire... Et bien, on verra bien si frustration il y aura ^^

N'hésitez pas à commenter ;-)

* * *

Des coups sont frappés à ma porte. Je me lève, méfiante et me dirige vers l'entrée. J'entends la voix de mon collègue me demander d'ouvrir. Ce que je fais.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé ? Lui fis-je en l'accueillant.

- Parce que je te connais, Lil.

Je ne réponds pas, comprenant où il veut en venir.

- Elles vont bien. Emma, est une battante, selon les médecins. Ils l'ont gardé en observation cette nuit, mais elle sort demain.

- Er Chris ?

Ravalant un sanglot, je lui raconte tout. Nous sommes assis sur le canapé.

- Je suis désolé, Lil… Si seulement, ce salopard était ici…

- Hey, Scotty, c'est toi qui m'as bien fait comprendre que la violence et la vengeance ne résolvent qu'une partie du problème…

- Oui, fit-il en baissant la tête.

- Regarde-moi, fis-je en m'inquiétant de son attitude.

- Concentre-toi sur ta famille, Lil, me rassure-t'il.

- Scotty, on est partenaires, hein !

- Oui…

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Sans te vexer, il y a des choses que je préfère garder secrètes. Pour le moment, c'est de toi qu'il s'agit.

Je n'insiste donc pas, mais ne suis pas idiote. Il m'a dit que lui aussi avait une famille, et sachant ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a peu, et le connaissant, je devine donc un double sens dans son attitude.

- Scotty, je n'arrête pas de te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi… Laisse-moi, à mon tour…

- Plus tard, Lil'. Pour le moment, je te le répète, c'est toi qui compte.

On se regarde intensément, et chose incroyable, je baisse les yeux. Son regard me trouble, les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Et chose que je ne croyais jamais voir se produire un jour, je me blottis dans ses bras, qu'il ressert aussitôt sur moi. Je passe moi aussi mes bras autour de sa taille et nous restons ainsi plusieurs instants. Je sens les larmes de plus en plus présentes, celles-ci m'étranglant presque en m'empêchant de respirer. Je ne les retiens pas plus longtemps, et les laisse ainsi couler le long de mes joues, trempant le pull de Scotty. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je me laisse aller à cette délivrance, les soubresauts de mon corps, prouvant que je craque nerveusement. Scotty me réconforte aussitôt, caressant mon dos, il me dit juste que je n'ai pas à me préoccuper de l'état dans lequel je me trouve. Inconsciemment, il me dépose un léger baiser sur le haut du front, qu'il cherche à retenir. Une douce sensation s'empare de moi. Le calme et la sérénité reviennent alors, et mes sanglots s'arrêtent pour ne devenir que des larmes silencieuses. J'ai cependant du mal à reprendre mon souffle, mon cœur battant encore trop vite. Pourquoi ne se calme-t'il pas non plus ? Je ne sais pas. Je relève mon visage trempé de larmes, et nos yeux se rencontrent.

- Merci d'être là, Scotty, lui dis-je doucement.

- Normal partenaire, répond-il sur le même ton.

Je souris timidement, il essuie une de mes larmes du revers de la main. On se regarde toujours, je retiens sa main dans la mienne, et la serre. Aucun de nous, ne veut briser ce moment. Pourtant, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester ainsi. Son regard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me trouble à ce point ? Je le connais depuis longtemps maintenant, et ce regard… Ce regard, je ne l'ai vu que très peu de fois. Un regard qui vous saisit et qui vous laisse avec un curieux sentiment.

- Je crois que je vais te laisser te reposer Lilly. Tu es épuisée…

- Ok.

Sa main toujours sur ma joue et la mienne la serrant, je ferme les yeux cherchant à retenir cette douce sérénité qui est revenue. Il la dégage et avant de se lever, m'embrasse encore une fois sur le front. Cette fois-ci j'ouvre les yeux et me lève aussi, le cœur battant. Il est déjà près de la porte, et se retourne pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Je lui réponds de même. Mais, une question reste cependant en suspend. Le premier baiser, je le comprends, mais celui-là…

Le lendemain, je me réveille avec une sensation d'épuisement et de lassitude. Je repense aux faits récents. La mort de Moe Kitchener, cette enquête avec le FBI, la proposition de l'agent Cavanaugh d'ouvrir ma propre unité à New York, chez les Fédéraux, le retour de ma sœur, son enlèvement, et son agression… Et j'en viens à ma nouvelle confrontation avec Scotty. Une de ses phrases me revient en mémoire :

_« Pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas à New York pour accepter ce poste ? Comme ça tu pourrais nous oublier, comme tu as oublié ta sœur. »_

Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il a voulu dire, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il l'a regretté à la seconde où il a prononcé cette phrase. Pour le moment, je m'occupe de ma sœur et de ma nièce, c'est tout ce qui doit me préoccuper.

* * *

Je suis donc arrivée à l'hôpital, et l'infirmière me fait signe de rentrer dans la chambre de Christina. Je la suis, et voit un spectacle qui m'émeut. Ma sœur et sa fille sont toutes les deux. Le bébé est allongé sur le lit, et Chris essaie dans bien que mal de la tenir. Bien sûr, une autre infirmière l'aide.

- Regarde Emma, fit Chris, c'est ta tante Lilly. Mais, tu la connais déjà… Oui, tu la connais, elle t'a sauvé ma puce. Comme elle m'a sauvé aussi… Mais…

- Chris, arrête, dis-je troublée.

- Non, Lil', il faut qu'elle te connaisse… D'ailleurs…

- Oui, Chris… Je…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, aussi…

- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas dire de bêtises, Chris ! Tu es ma sœur ! Et même si tu me rends folle, je…

On se regarde, et sans que je ne m'aperçoive de ce que je fais, je suis près d'elle, et m'assoit sur le rebord du lit. Les infirmières nous ont laissé. Je serre ma sœur dans mes bras.

- Tu es ma sœur Chris ! Ma famille ! Et maintenant, il y a elle…

- Mais ton boulot… Tu ne peux pas veiller sur Emma en bossant…

- J'ai tout un tas de congés à prendre, sœurette !

- Hey ! C'est moi qui t'appelle comme ça Lil' ! Fit-elle en souriant, ce qui lui arracha une petite grimace de douleur.

Je prends le bébé dans mes bras, et me lève du lit. Cette petite merveille me regarde alors, et me fait un sourire.

- Oui ma puce, pendant que maman est malade, je vais m'occuper de toi, je te le promets.

- Les médecins m'ont parlé de désintox… Je… Lilly, si tu savais…

- On parlera de ça en temps voulu…

- Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le choix, Lilly ! Pour Scotty… Ne l'en blâme pas trop…

- Il te faut du repos, Chris, fis-je pour changer de sujet de conversation, allez, Emma… On va dire au revoir à maman, et toutes les deux on va apprendre à se connaître.

Je sors de la chambre avec Emma dans les bras, après avoir salué Christina. Je règle les formalités de sortie de la petite, et une fois dehors, je me dirige vers ma voiture. Mais voilà… Je n'ai pas de matériel pour elle. Je décroche mon portable et compose le dernier numéro sur ma liste d'appel. Scotty décroche et après l'avoir renseigné, raccroche. Il arrive une heure plus tard, avec un siège auto, qu'il est allé chercher chez son frère. Alors, qu'il me suit, je réfléchis à une chose. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas appelé Kat ? Elle a une fille. Certainement, parce que je n'ai pas envie de répéter mon histoire pour le moment…


	3. Chapter 3

A lilou : Mais non... pourquoi toujours parler de frustration ?

A BB87 : Et bien alors, si tu l'as déjà lu, pas de surprise... Mais bon, chut, fais comme si que tu découvrais pour de vrai alors ^^

Merci pour les reviews. Une petite suite qui j'espère vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ;-)

* * *

- Je sais que je dois te déranger Scotty, fais-je une fois arrivés.

- Et qui t'aurait prêté tout ce matériel sans te poser telle ou telle question, sur son utilité ? Me répond-il en déchargeant son coffre.

- Tu remercieras ton frère…

- Oui ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas de ça pour le moment…

Je le remercie silencieusement, et me dirige vers la porte arrière de ma voiture, pour en sortir une Emma qui commençait à trouver le temps long. Je la prends dans mes bras et rentre chez moi. Scotty me suit et me demande où installer le petit lit ? Je lui désigne ma chambre, je dormirais sur le sofa. Avant que je ne réalise ce que je venais de dire, c'était trop tard, il ouvrait déjà la porte. Emma s'agite de plus en plus dans mes bras. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut et je lui parle doucement en lui déposant des bisous sur ses cheveux.

- Soit cette demoiselle a faim, ou soit elle a besoin de se sentir propre ! Me dit alors Scotty.

- Je…

- Attends, tu sais qu'avec un neveu et une nièce en bas âge, je commence à savoir deux ou trois trucs sur leurs envies ! Donne-la-moi.

Sans attendre ma réponse, il me la prend des bras, et monte à l'étage. Etonnée, je le suis : Voir Scotty Valens s'occuper d'un bébé est une chose que je ne veux rater sous aucun prétexte.

- Je peux rester le temps qu'il te faut pour que tu sois rassurée, Lil.

- Mais je…

- C'est normal de ne pas savoir quoi faire quand on ne l'a jamais fait !

- Peut-être qu'elle veut voir Chris. Elle doit bien savoir qu'elle est avec des personnes qu'elle ne connaît pas.

- Si tel était le cas, elle ne serait pas toute souriante, là ! Elle se sent en confiance, ajoute t'il en embrassant le front de la petite.

Je le regarde faire, touchée par l'attitude qu'à Scotty à cet instant. Emma doit se sentir en réelle confiance, car elle lui sourit en babillant joyeusement, tout en gigotant dans tous les sens. Elle lui a aussi attrapé un de ses doigts. Je lance un regard à mon collègue, et je remarque qu'il prend plus de temps que nécessaire, pour justement profiter de ce spectacle pleinement. Il la soulève alors de la table à langer de fortune, installée sur mon lit, la prend dans ses bras, et me la tend.

- Et maintenant, cette petite fille bien bavarde, va sûrement réclamer de quoi se rassasier. Les médecins t'ont donné le nécessaire, non ?

- Oui, fais-je en reprenant mon sérieux. Elle a une alimentation spéciale à suivre pendant quelques temps. Mais attends, je vais m'en charger…

- Non, tu restes assise ici, fait-il en me désignant le canapé, à faire connaissance avec ta nièce.

- Mais Scotty, il faut bien que…

- Laisse-moi faire Lil'.

- Mais…

- Tu pourrais m'aider un peu Emma… Occupe ta tante, tu veux bien, fait-il en la chatouillant, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans mes bras.

Emma éclate de rire, et moi je suis émue. Je relève la tête vers Scotty, et il fait de même. Nos regards se croisent pour finalement s'accrocher, et une douce sensation m'envahit alors. Sans doute pris dans l'instant présent, il me dépose un léger et timide baiser sur les lèvres. Conscient de ce qu'il vient de faire, il recule aussitôt, et se dirige dans la cuisine. Je reste à regarder dans le vide, le cœur battant comme un fou dans ma poitrine.

Le repas d'Emma prêt, Scotty me tend le biberon, que je prends d'une main hésitante. Il me rassure et me montre comment je dois m'y prendre. Quand je vois que ma nièce attrape aussi ma main, une fois le biberon dans la bouche, je ressens alors une curieuse sensation, et là encore, je relève ma tête souriante vers Scotty. Je ne pensais pas qu'un si petit être puisse avoir autant de force, et que surtout puisse vous rendre dingue de lui en si peu de temps. Scotty ayant deviné mes pensées me rassure.

- Un bébé est un être si innocent et si petit qu'on ne peut que l'aimer de suite, et vouloir le protéger. Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre comment ni pourquoi ça nous arrive, mais il y a des choses pour lesquelles, lutter est inutile.

- Elle est si…

- Ma petite Emma, tu peux te vanter d'une chose, commença Scotty avec un air taquin, tu as réussi à faire craquer ta tante !

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire Valens, fais-je sur un ton mi sérieux, mi amusé.

On se regarde et comme quelques minutes plus tôt, j'ai une curieuse sensation.

- Et ta mère, Scotty… Comment va-t-elle ?

- Je… Lilly…

- Non, laisse-moi t'aider à mon tour, Scott, dis-je en posant une main sur la sienne.

- Lil'… Tu… Tu ne peux pas m'aider…

- Hey, attends, tu m'as aidé plus d'une fois, et…

- C'est différent là, Lilly. C'est une chose que je dois régler seul.

- Scotty…

Il se lève, troublé, et j'ai le temps d'apercevoir les larmes qui naissent dans ses yeux. Ayant Emma sur mes genoux, je ne peux rien tenter, mais je décide de ne pas en rester là.

- S'il y a bien une chose que tu m'as apprise, c'est que rien n'est insurmontable, à condition d'accepter de se confier… Et ça, et bien…

- Je suppose que pour le reste tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller seule, fait-il sur un ton distant.

* * *

Là je décide d'agir, j'éloigne le biberon d'Emma qui est quasiment vide, et la dépose dans le transat, en l'attachant rapidement. Je rattrape mon co-équipier avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte et lui barre le passage.

- Maintenant, ça suffit Valens ! M'écriai-je, quand vas-tu comprendre que je peux t'aider…

- Tu ne peux pas, Lil, tu ne le peux plus.

- Si, je peux toujours écouter ce que tu as à me dire et qui te ronge.

- Non. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas te mêler à tout ça, fait-il d'un air triste.

- Je n'ai pas oublié tu sais… C'était un appel à l'aide que tu m'as lancé sur ta terrasse, l'autre soir. Je t'ai remercié de m'avoir couverte pour Moe, et tu m'as dit qu'il faudrait tôt ou tard que je fasse de même… Je pensais que c'était pour l'arrestation de ce type. Arrestation, pour laquelle je n'ai posé aucune question, mais j'ai deviné que ce n'était pas dans les règles de l'art…

Il me regardait, les yeux vides d'expression, comprenant que je commençais à assembler le puzzle dans ma tête.

- Lil, au vu des derniers éléments que nous avons vécu, crois-moi, c'est préférable que tu ne te retrouves pas mêlée à ça.

- Ok, un type a volé mon arme de service ! Il ne s'en est pas servi Scott' ! J'ai vérifié !

- Je parle de cette autre arme qu'un ami t'a donné… Je connais ce genre d'engin, et crois-moi, ce n'est pas une arme que l'on peut avoir sans permis ! Et le nôtre n'est pas suffisant !

- Scotty, bon sang ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je t'aide ! Je pense que nous sommes suffisamment amis pour cela !

- Parce que… Lilly…

Il ne poursuit pas, et détourne sa tête. Il regarde ma nièce qui s'est endormie, la prend dans ses bras et décide d'aller la coucher.

- J'aimerais essayer, Scott, fais-je sur un ton de reproche.

- Ok, Lilly.

- C'est ma nièce, et je dois m'occuper d'elle, alors autant…

- Tu sauras te débrouiller pour la suite ?

J'hésite à répondre. L'attitude de Scotty me dérange un peu. Alors, je saisis l'occasion en or qui se présente.

- Quand elle se réveillera… Il faudra lui faire prendre un bain.

- Tu veux que…

- Juste me dire ce que je dois faire.

Il acquiesce, et me regarde coucher Emma dans le petit lit. Mais je vois bien qu'il est troublé et il trouve le prétexte de courses à faire pour m'occuper de ma nièce. Me promettant de revenir, je le laisse sortir de chez moi.


	4. Chapter 4

Lilou : Tu prends donc le relais de BB87... Ok, je note ! Sauf que je ne vois pas de "frustration" pour le moment, moi :p

BB87 : Qui sait ? Mais j'aime bien ta façon de voir les choses là ;-)

Allez, une suite. Et comme d'habitude, les commentaires sont les bienvenus ^^

* * *

Il tarde à revenir, et moi je tourne en rond avec ma nièce qui vient de se réveiller. J'ai donc une idée, qui je suis sûre, réjouiras quelqu'un. Je prépare Emma, l'installe dans la voiture, confortablement, et prends la direction de l'hôpital. J'ai au préalable laissé un message à Scotty, pour le prévenir de ce que je fais. Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de ma sœur, je frappe doucement, et entre.

- Regarde qui est venue faire un coucou à sa mère ? Dis-je en tendant Emma à Chris.

- Lil'… Merci.

Je lui dépose ma nièce sur son ventre, et veille à ce qu'elle soit bien installée. Instantanément, le regard de ma sœur s'est illuminé, et un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Sourire qu'elle efface aussitôt, la faisant souffrir.

- Bonjour mon cœur, fait-elle.

Emma sait très bien à qui elle a à faire, puisqu'elle babille en souriant, tout en regardant sa mère.

- Je savais bien que tu lui manquais, lui dis-je donc. Scotty me disait que non, qu'Emma se sent en confiance…

- Scotty ! Y a-t-il un truc que ma grande sœur ne m'a pas dit ? Fait Christina étonnée.

- Chris, tu te souviens qu'il était là avec moi, quand…

- Oui, j'ai cru le voir, mais…

- Je m'occupe de ta fille, et je n'ai rien pour la coucher, la langer, la nourrir… Il m'a juste apporté le nécessaire que son frère lui a prêté.

- Hey, Lil… Attends, Je ne peux rêver mieux que toi pour veiller sur elle…

Je ne relève pas sa phrase, et pense juste que la vie est réellement trop courte.

- Tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'aider Chris.

Elle me regarde alors reconnaissante, et je lui souris.

- Je ne le mérite pourtant pas.

- Je crois que le mieux pour cette petite puce, est que nous repartions sur de bonnes bases toi et moi. Je pense appeler papa, aussi… J'ai totalement oublié de lui dire qu'on t'avait retrouvé…

Je réalise à quel point ça me fait bizarre de dire ça. Chris le devine.

- Pour ça aussi je m'en veux… Mais…

- On a chacune notre façon de le punir pour nous avoir fait ça.

- Il m'en a dit deux ou trois mots. Il l'a remarqué tu sais… Ton supérieur… Il se doute qu'il compte beaucoup pour toi.

- Je connais le lieutenant Stillman depuis très longtemps, fais-je sur un ton neutre.

- Ca aussi, je m'en souviens… Tu sais… Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais petite que je ne sentais rien. Le soir, je t'entendais pleurer.

Je l'interromps. Elle comprend que l'heure n'est pas aux souvenirs. Mon regard se dirige vers Emma, qui s'est assoupie.

- Elle adore s'endormir dans mes bras. Et moi, ça me plonge dans un calme serein. Je pense que toi aussi, ça pourrait te le faire.

Voyant que Chris commençait à se fatiguer, je lui dis que je la laissais se reposer. Je lui dépose un baiser sur le front. Après avoir pris délicatement Emma dans mes bras, je sors de la pièce.

* * *

A peine arrivée devant chez moi, que je constate la voiture de mon co-équipier garée dans la rue. Il m'attend assis sur les marches.

- Scotty ?

- T'aurais pu me prévenir que tu sortais Lilly !

- Tu plaisantes ! Je t'ai laissé un message.

Il nie, mais sort son portable, et constate l'enveloppe qui clignotait. Il s'excuse. Je lui souris timidement.

- Cette demoiselle est crevée, fais-je en désignant ma nièce qui dormait dans mes bras. Il faut dire que la visite à sa mère a dû finir de l'achever.

Entre temps, il s'était levé, et essaie de me prendre Emma des bras, pour que j'ouvre la porte. Il sourit en voyant que la petite s'était plus que blottie contre moi. Je lui tends les clés, et il ouvre donc ma porte d'entrée.

- Tu vois, elle se sent en confiance, me dit-il tout bas près de mon oreille.

Je rentre et il décharge les quelques courses qu'il avait dans son coffre, et je salue timidement ma voisine qui a un curieux sourire.

Je décide donc de commencer à réveiller doucement ma nièce pour lui faire prendre son bain. Allongées toutes les deux sur mon lit, je m'étonne de la facilité avec laquelle je m'occupe d'elle. Scotty nous regarde depuis le seuil de la porte, et alors que je l'aperçois, il n'a pas le temps de changer d'attitude. Il est attendri par la scène qui se joue devant lui. Emma est sur moi et essaie de remonter jusqu'à mon cou, tandis que je la maintiens délicatement, pour lui éviter de tomber.

- T'es sûre que tu as besoin de mon aide, Lil' ? Me demande alors mon collègue.

- Je… Oui, fais-je en me redressant doucement.

- Ok, me répond-il simplement. Cette demoiselle est épuisée, mais il lui faut quand même son bain.

On s'en occupe donc tous les deux, et après lui avoir donné son biberon, je la couche. Scotty quant à lui, m'avait préparé de quoi manger. J'insiste pour qu'il reste. En quelque sorte, sa présence me rassure. C'est la première nuit que je vais passer en compagnie de ma nièce, et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.


	5. Chapter 5

Bon, il y a des personnes qui me parlent de frustration... Ok, je vais donc voir ce que je peux faire... Mais ceci dit, je ne vois aucune forme ou sorte de frustration dans cette histoire !

Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont les benvenues ^^

* * *

Alors que nous sommes en train de ranger les quelques courses, le portable de mon collègue sonne. Il regarde qui l'appelle, mais ne répond pas. Cependant, je vois que le nom qui est apparu sur son écran ne le rassure pas. Je décide donc d'en savoir un peu plus.

- L'autre soir, quand tu m'as empêché d'utiliser cette arme… Tu avais l'air effrayé par quelque chose… Tu…

- Lilly, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas…

- Non… Tu savais exactement ce que je ressentais à ce moment ! Tu le savais, car tu l'as ressenti aussi. A plusieurs reprises même. Quand ton frère a témoigné dans le procès de son ancien entraîneur, à chaque fois que tu croisais un pédophile… Et là récemment… Avec ta mère. Tu sais donc que tout ce qui me guidait ce soir-là était la haine et la rage.

- Je…

- Que s'est-il passé, Scotty ? Fais-je en m'approchant doucement de lui.

- Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé.

- J'ai pourtant caché un fait, lors de l'arrestation de l'agresseur de…

- Et je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé Lilly.

- Ah oui ! Même sur ta terrasse ? Je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire, je te préviens.

Voyant que de toute évidence, je ne le laisserais pas tranquille, il capitule.

- Ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il s'agit de ma mère, Lil… C'est parce que ce salopard… Il violait des femmes d'un certain âge.

- Il est en prison, Scotty, il paiera pour ça…

- Pierson est venu me voir, Lilly.

- Ah oui ?

- Juste avant que tu ne me demandes de venir te rejoindre. Il est venu m'annoncer que Jimmy Mota, celui qui… Enfin… Ce type a été retrouvé mort.

- Mort ! Fais-je étonnée.

- Poignardé.

- Et ? Demandai-je ne commençant à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- C'est tout ! Me dit-il en s'éloignant.

Nous étions assis à table dans la salle à manger. Je le regarde se lever sans rien dire, mais surprise. Je réalise soudain quelque chose, et veut m'assurer du contraire.

- Dis-moi que tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans Scotty !

- C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir, Lil'. Mota est mort et l'affaire est classée.

- Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi, que non, Scotty ! C'est forcément un des détenus… Il y aura une enquête… Alors…

- Tu me crois responsable ? Me demande t'il, réponds-moi franchement, Lilly.

- Je…

Il s'est assis sur le canapé, je me lève donc, m'agenouille afin d'être à sa hauteur.

- Scotty, regarde-moi, fais-je doucement.

Il relève la tête, et nos regards se croisent. Je peux y lire un mélange de détresse et de peur. Je devine qu'il me cache quelque chose, mais qu'il a peur de me l'avouer. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que c'est, pourtant ma déduction d'inspecteur de la crim' a fait son travail. Je me relève lentement, et commence à m'éloigner, quand je sens la main de Scotty me retenir.

- Lilly… S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça ! Ne…

- Scotty…

Il se lève, et s'approche de moi. Il a l'air si perdu que je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je l'attire contre moi, et il se réfugie contre moi. C'est la première fois que je le vois dans cet état. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais ces derniers jours ont changé quelque chose entre nous. Lentement, il relève la tête, et on se retrouve donc quasiment nez à nez. Je fais donc le pas qu'il reste à franchir, et l'embrasse. Certainement pour le remercier de m'avoir aidé, et aussi pour lui prouver que je suis là pour lui. Il m'éloigne de lui, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Lilly… Je… Je ne sais pas. Je te mentirais, si je te disais que je n'y ai jamais songé… Je… A vrai dire, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas, enfin…

- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire Scotty ? Fais-je doucement.

- Toi et moi… J'y pense, et même j'essaie…

Je l'interromps en lui posant la main sur la bouche.

- Je viens enfin de comprendre ce que tu m'as dit lors de notre dispute. Et comment peux-tu imaginer une seule seconde que je puisse t'oublier ? Et surtout, pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai accepté d'aller bosser avec les Féd' ? J'ai refusé le poste. Tout simplement parce que je ne peux pas abandonner ce que j'ai ici… Et, parce que je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé croire le contraire alors ?

- Je n'ai jamais fais ça. Et toi… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit ?

Il ne répond pas, et soutient mon regard.

- Parce que j'ai peur de te perdre tout simplement.

Mon cœur n'en finit plus de s'affoler. Je n'ose pas croire ce que j'imagine. Oui, j'y ai pensé au moins une fois, très rapidement, certainement, lorsque j'ai appris que ma sœur et lui avaient une aventure. Mais j'ai gommé ça rapidement aussi. Et pendant tout ce temps, il ressentait quelque chose, mais ne disait rien. Il m'attire contre lui, et m'embrasse doucement. Je me laisse faire, et prends aussitôt l'initiative de poursuivre plus loin.

* * *

Soudain, il m'éloigne doucement de lui ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me fait signe de me taire. J'entends alors des pleurs qui proviennent de ma chambre. J'en avais oublié ma nièce. Il allait se diriger vers l'escalier, mais je le retiens.

- C'est ma nièce… Je…

- Ok.

Il retient cependant ma main dans la sienne, et je commence donc à monter les premières marches de l'escalier à reculons, nos regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres. Il lâche enfin ma main, et moi je me dépêche d'arriver jusqu'au petit lit d'Emma.

- Hey ma puce, fais-je en la prenant dans mes bras, je suis là. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Emma se calme aussitôt, enfouissant sa petite tête dans mon cou. Cette soudaine sérénité m'émeut énormément. Je ne me savais pas capable de m'occuper d'un bébé. Lentement, je devine ce qu'elle a. Je l'allonge sur mon lit, et commence à la changer. Je ne remarque pas Scotty qui nous regarde dans l'embrasure de la porte, me contentant de savourer pleinement ce moment. Une fois ma nièce changée, je la recouche dans le lit, et lui caresse doucement le visage. Je ne vois mon collègue que lorsque celui-ci rattrape de justesse un de mes chats qui entrait dans la pièce. Sans un mot, je quitte donc la chambre et referme la porte. Je redescends, et une fois dans la cuisine, jette la couche dans la poubelle.

- Et tu dis avoir peur de t'occuper d'elle ! S'étonna Scotty.

- Je…

- Tu t'es débrouillée comme un chef, là Lil !

Je le regarde et m'approche de lui. Il me sourit et me dit qu'il commence à se faire tard.

- Tu ne restes pas ? Demandai-je en ne réalisant que trop tard, le double sens de ma question.

- Pas ce soir, Lilly, me répond-il doucement.

Je continue de réduire l'écart qu'il y a entre nous, et remarque qu'il hésite quant à l'attitude à avoir.

- Mon canapé est confortable tu sais…

Il se retrouve dos à la porte, et on se fixe toujours. Comprenant ses doutes, je m'éloigne, mais il m'attrape le bras, et me fait pivoter.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves mêler à quoique ce soit, Lil.

Je le rassure et lui fais signe de se taire. Il m'écoute et me dépose un baiser sur les lèvres, que j'approfondis sans attendre. Il renverse cependant la situation, me surprenant alors. Nos mains se font impatientes et partent à la découverte de nouvelles sensations à ressentir. Toutes ces années passées ensemble sans que rien ne se passe entre nous, nous semblent alors étrangement longues. Je n'en reviens pas, nos gestes sont tellement spontanés qu'on pourrait se poser la question sur notre relation. Alors que je m'attarde sur l'effet que mes baisers et caresses lui procurent, il reprend le dessus et m'embrasse les joues, le cou, la gorge. Ses mains ont déjà enlevé mon pull. Je l'arrête dans son élan, et tout en le dévisageant, lui prend la main et le guide vers le sofa. On s'y assoit tous les deux et alors que je lui défais également son pull, je le regarde avec un air coquin et gourmand, tout en mordant légèrement ma lèvre inférieure. N'y tenant plus, il me plaque à la renverse sur le sofa et m'embrasse sans aucune retenue.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci les filles pour ces reviews ! Mais à vous entendre, je passe pour une "sans coeur" ! Oserais-je vous rappeler que je suis sans doute LA première shippeuse LS lol ! Mais bon, j'y ajoute ma sauce, on va dire :p

Une suite, et comme d'hab' les reviews sont bienvenues ^^

* * *

Un peu plus tard, je me réveille avec une drôle de sensation. Remarquant que je suis seule, je m'étire et en profite pour rassembler mes idées. Que s'est-il passé ? En si peu de temps, ma vie s'est retrouvée totalement chamboulée. Ma sœur qui refait surface, ma nièce… Je pensais que le mot famille ne faisait pas parti de mon vocabulaire. Pourtant quand je vois comment la femme de mon père m'a accueillie, je me dis que peut-être… Je vois enfin ce à quoi j'ai voulu échappé. Oui, franchement, j'ai pensé réellement tout plaquer pour New York. C'est vrai, ce serait mentir que de dire le contraire. J'ai pensé à une vie là-bas. En finir avec la Lilly Rush de Philly. Mais dès que je l'ai vu… Cette magnifique petite fille…

- A quoi penses-tu inspecteur ? Fait alors Scotty en s'asseyant sur le bord du sofa.

- A rien…

Il dégage mon front de quelques mèches de cheveux et y dépose un doux baiser. Je sens mon cœur s'affoler. Ca aussi, c'est nouveau. On se regarde, et je remarque que je lutte contre une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Finalement, je me redresse, et me rapproche de lui pour l'embrasser doucement. Doucement, on se laisse aller et laissons exprimer encore une fois nos sensations.

- J'ai trop lutté contre ça, Lilly, me dit Scotty dans l'oreille.

- Contre quoi, fais-je en le repoussant alors qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou.

- Mes sentiments pour toi, répond-il comme un aveu.

- Tes… Commençai-je surprise.

- Depuis ce fameux jour… Enfin… La fusillade… J'ai commencé à réaliser ce que tu représentais pour moi Lil. Il y a avait eu d'autres indices avant. Ta confrontation avec George par exemple, mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Enfin, depuis ce jour où on attendait tous le verdict des médecins à ton sujet, je…

- Scotty…

- Je t'aime tout simplement, Lilly. Il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour te l'avouer, mais mes sentiments pour toi n'en sont que plus forts, alors que je pensais qu'ils se calmeraient d'eux-même.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Dis-je stupéfaite.

- Parce que je voulais que tu vives ta vie pleinement. Parce que je savais que… Je te mentirais, si je te disais que jamais je n'ai pensé à te l'avouer. Plusieurs fois, j'ai lutté contre l'envie qui me consumait de te serrer dans mes bras. Et Saccardo est arrivé. J'ai accepté le fait que tu t'ouvres à lui. Quand on t'a retrouvé dans le fleuve, j'ai très bien caché ma rage, mais n'en pensais pas moins. Et là… Voir ce sentiment de haine qui te rongeait, voir à quel point tu commençais à vouloir te venger de Kitchener…

Je n'arrive pas à articuler la moindre phrase. La révélation de mon ami, me bouleverse, et je ne sais plus quoi penser.

- Scotty, finis-je par articuler.

- Cette rage, cette haine et soif de vengeance que je voyais dans tes yeux, me faisait souffrir. Et surtout… Je ne pouvais que la comprendre…

Je devine qu'il fait allusion à sa mère.

- Alors quand j'ai vu que tu étais prête à franchir le pas, j'ai réagi enfin, et t'en ai empêché. Le type qui a abusé de ta sœur, se retrouve en taule, et sera jugé pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Le type qui a agressé ma mère, est… a été assassiné, et je…

- Tais-toi Scotty ! M'exclamai-je d'une façon autoritaire.

Je viens de comprendre ce qu'il refuse de me dire. Il m'a empêché de tirer sur ce type, parce qu'il ne veut pas que je ressente la même chose que lui : la culpabilité, et le honte d'avoir céder à ce désir de vengeance. Je l'attire alors contre moi, et resserre mes bras autour de lui.

- Si jamais tu dois me trahir, Lilly, commence Scotty.

- Qui te parle de trahison ?

- Tu as le droit de ne pas ressentir la même chose que moi, Lil. Seulement, ne me demande pas d'oublier ça. Je ne le pourrais pas, du moins facilement et rapidement.

Je ne trouve qu'un moyen pour lui prouver qu'il se trompe de douter de nous. Je l'embrasse passionnément, comprenant enfin que je cherchais depuis longtemps quelque chose, mais qu'aveuglée par ma crainte de ressembler à ma mère, je ne remarquais pas que la solution se trouvait à côté de moi depuis le début. Je le repousse doucement et le fixe avec intensité.

- Si tu me fais confiance, Scotty, tu remarqueras que je ne suis pas contre un futur entre nous. J'ai moi aussi gommé pas mal de choses. Et celle qui était le plus flagrante, j'ai refusé tout bonnement d'y prêter attention. Chris. On a un contentieux elle et moi… Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu en ferais parti. Oui, je l'avoue, j'étais folle de jalousie. Jalouse de penser qu'elle avait pu t'avoir, et pas moi. Jalouse quant au fait, que tu craques si facilement pour elle… Jalouse que tu te sois confiée et ouvert à elle plutôt qu'à moi.

- Lilly, tu…

- Puis tu m'as prouvé que tu serais à mes côtés pour pleins d'occasions dans ma vie. Le décès de ma mère… Si tu savais à quel point je t'en suis reconnaissante… Ta simple présence m'a réconforté. Ce mot, vu que tu as deviné que je ne suis pas douée pour les confidences, m'a fait un bien fou. Et quand tu m'en as reparlé quand Chris a disparu… Je… Scotty, je sais que je peux compter sur toi à n'importe quelle occasion. Alors, maintenant, c'est à mon tour… Dis-le moi ce « Hey ».

Il me regarde reconnaissant.

- Je ne suis pas douée pour toutes ces choses… Mais, je…

- Lil, me fait alors Scotty, ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai avoué mes sentiments que tu dois… Ce que tu viens de me dire me comble déjà. Et si tu ne ressentais rien pour moi, jamais tu ne m'aurais laissé faire, et tu m'aurais encore moins encouragé à le faire.

Alors, sans chercher à se prouver quoique ce soit, on s'allonge sur le sofa, et je me blottis dans ses bras, en laissant ma tête reposer sur son torse. J'écoute les battements de son cœur qui ne parviennent pas à se calmer, et étrangement, je me sens sereine. Au bout de longs instants de calme, je me redresse et lui dépose un doux baiser sur la joue.

- Je crois que je peux te le dire maintenant, Scotty, murmurai-je dans son oreille, la jalousie que je ressentais, était un signe évident. On a laissé nos vies se passer sans se douter de nos sentiments. Tu as gommé ce que tu ressentais, mais moi aussi. Tout simplement, et je pensais que ça serait très difficile de te le dire, mais… Je t'aime aussi.


	7. Chapter 7

Pour BB87: Vas-y boude, je sens que ça ne va pas durer ! Enfin, je dis ça, mais je dis rien lol

Pour Lilou : Merci ! et je pense que la suite va encore plus te laisser toute chamallow ^^

Allez, la suite et évidemment, j'attends les commentaires ;-)

* * *

Ce que je peux lire alors dans son regard me trouble au plus haut point. Je réalise alors seulement que durant tout ce temps, il a dû souffrir de devoir me cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Ce regard, je l'ai surpris il y a très peu de temps dans sa voiture, alors que nous rentrions vers Philadelphie. Ce regard m'avait interpellé, mais je n'y avais pas prêté plus d'attention. Ma sœur et ma nièce comptaient sur moi. Ce regard donc était encore un signe qu'il n'arrivait plus à cacher, et que j'ai gommé sur le coup.

- Je suis prêt, Lil, me dit-il.

- Prêt ? Pour quoi ?

- A tout te dire.

D'un signe de tête, je l'encourage alors à me confier ce qui le ronge. Même si j'avais deviné l'implication qu'il avait dans la mort de ce type, je l'écoute donc sans l'interrompre, me contentant de le serrer davantage dans mes bras, sa tête enfouie dans mon cou, il parle, et moi je le réconforte en lui caressant tendrement la joue et les épaules.

- C'est pour ça, que je ne veux pas que tu t'impliques dans ça, Lilly.

- On est partenaires, hein, pas vrai, fais-je sur un ton rassurant.

- Lil !

- Je t'aime Scotty.

- Et c'est parce que je suis fou de toi Lil, que je t'interdis de me couvrir sur ce coup. S'il doit y avoir un responsable, c'est moi, et ce sera moi seul. Un mec est mort Lilly.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas poignardé…

- J'ai été voir un mec qui a vécu dans mon quartier. On a été élevé ensemble…

- Et qui pourrait faire le lien avec Mota, Scotty ?

- Il est enfermé dans la même prison…

- Pierson n'a pas mentionné ta mère dans son rapport.

- Non, mais il m'a dit qu'il enquêtait. Je refuse Lilly. Ne paie pas pour quelque chose que…

- Scotty…

- Je vais leur donner ce qu'ils veulent depuis longtemps… Ma plaque. Les affaires internes rêvent de me faire plonger.

Je vois à son regard, que mes propos ne serviront à rien. Il se lève, sa décision est prise : il me laisse en dehors de ça. J'enrage de constater que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose face à sa détresse. Il nous a fallut tout ce temps pour s'avouer mutuellement nos sentiments, et on ne peut pas les vivre pleinement.

* * *

Le jour se lève, et nous sommes assis sur les marches à l'extérieur de chez moi, à regarder le soleil éclairer de ses premiers rayons la rue. Le babyphone juste à nos côtés, pour s'assurer qu'Emma va bien, je me trouve une marche plus haute que Scotty. Il a reposé sa tête sur mon torse et je lui caresse la joue. La seule chose qui pourrait nous déranger est le réveil de ma nièce.

- Si je te disais que des nuits comme celle-là, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas passé ! Me dit-il calmement.

- Je te répondrais que moi aussi. Des nuits sans sommeil, j'en ai eu pleins, mais des comme celle-ci, ça remonte à une éternité.

- Ray…

Je ne réponds pas, lui faisant comprendre qu'il a raison.

- J'aurais tant voulu agir plus tôt, me dit-il, seulement, je ne savais pas que tu ressentais la même chose que moi…

- Ne regrette rien Scotty, le rassurai-je, tu m'as offert ton amitié, et ça, et bien pour rien au monde je ne reviendrais en arrière.

Emma commence à s'agiter, et je me lève doucement pour aller la réveiller. Avant que je ne franchisse le seuil de la porte, Scotty m'arrête, et me fait pivoter pour que je me retrouve face à lui. Il caresse ma joue, et me dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres que j'approfondis sans attendre. Cette petite scène me galvanise, et je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Le babyphone dans les mains, je les croise autour de son cou, tandis qu'il a placé les siennes autour de ma taille. Ce que je ressens à cet instant est si énorme que j'en perds la notion du temps. Les pleurs d'Emma nous font redescendre sur terre, et c'est en essayant de reprendre mon souffle que je me dirige vers l'escalier, tandis que Scotty me dit qu'il va préparer le petit déjeuner.


	8. Chapter 8

A Lilou : Pourquoi ce malaise ? C'est un "réveil" tout ce qu'il y a de mignon ! Franchement, qui ne rêverait pas d'en vivre un comme celui-ci ? ^^

A BB87 : Rectification ! La nièce de Lilly ne hurle pas pffff ! Elle commence juste à se réveiller ! Et il n'y a aucun mal à être dans les bras de son homme d'abord (hein la veinarde !)

A Juliana : Merci ^^

Voici une autre suite , et vous savez donc ce qu'il vous reste à faire à la fin de celle-ci ;-)

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, je suis assise sur une chaise à côté du lit de ma sœur, dans cette chambre d'hôpital. A son air, je comprends qu'elle aussi veut sortir de cet endroit au plus vite.

- Les médecins s'occupent d'Emma depuis longtemps, non ? Me demande-t-elle inquiète.

- Ils vérifient juste qu'elle est en pleine forme, la rassurai-je.

- Je ne l'ai pas maltraité Lil, fait Chris outrée, je sais que je suis une irresponsable, mais…

- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire, la grondai-je, jamais je ne t'accuserais de quoique ce soit, Chris. Tu entends ! Je sais, que toi et moi, on est loin d'être proches, mais, je te sais incapable de ça !

- Et pourtant, regarde où tu nous as trouvé…

- Ton mec vous a séquestré, Chris, c'est lui qui vous a fait ça, pas toi !

- Je… Lilly… Si tu savais à quel point je regrette tout. Si tu savais ce que je donnerais pour que tu m'aimes de nouveau.

En une seconde, on se regarde toutes les deux. Les larmes ont envahis nos yeux. Alors c'est ça ! Ma sœur croit que je ne l'aime plus. Ma sœur me croit capable de la détester !

- Chris… Fais-je en sentant ma voix trembler.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Lilly. Loin de là même… Je comprends ce que tu ressens vis-à-vis de moi. Pourquoi tu es venue à mon secours ? C'est simple, c'est parce qu'on t'y a forcé.

Je comprends qu'elle fait allusion à Scotty.

- Personne ne m'a forcé à faire quoique ce soit, Chris. Et si je t'ai cherché, c'est parce que tu es ma sœur ! Et je t'aime.

- Je t'ai quand même blessé…

- Patrick n'était pas pour moi… Je ne devais pas l'aimer…

- Il n'était pas Ray, continua Chris.

Je ne réponds rien.

- Je vais t'apprendre un truc sœurette, commence Chris, ce n'est pas en comparant tous les hommes qui t'approchent à Ray, que tu trouveras… Que tu seras heureuse.

On se sourit, et des coups sont frappés à la porte. Elle répond, et je vois son visage s'éclairer. Je devine qu'Emma est la raison à cette attitude. Je me retourne et ai la surprise de voir ma nièce dans les bras de Scotty.

- Cette demoiselle est en pleine forme, même si ça on le savait déjà, mais ceci dit, je pense qu'elle veut voir sa mère.

* * *

Il lui dépose le bébé dans les bras, et elle efface rapidement un petit cri de douleur, pour profiter de sa fille.

- Désolée de t'avoir mêlé à tout ça, Scotty, dit-elle, sincèrement, je me doute que tu avais mieux à faire que…

- Ta sœur avait perdu un truc embêtant… En plus de toi, il fallait bien que…

- Valens, fais-je autoritairement, fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire !

Chris se met à rire, je la regarde, et la façon dont elle me dévisage, je comprends à la seconde même qu'elle a deviné quelque chose.

- Oublie ce que je t'ai dit, Lil, au sujet de comparaison, me dit-elle en souriant. Et j'avais raison ! Ajoute-t-elle sur un ton victorieux à Scotty, tu connais ma sœur mieux que personne.

Scotty la regarde gêné.

- Je vous ai fait du mal à tous les deux, et je le regrette. Mais si mon retour a pu contribuer à vous ouvrir les yeux sur vos sentiments…

- Chris, ne dis pas de bêtises, l'empêchai-je de continuer.

- Papa m'a dit qu'il viendrait me voir…

- Et il viendra Chris, la rassurai-je.

- Mais tu comprends, la plage…

- Cette fois, il est là pour de bon !

On se regarde et un sourire éclaire nos visages. Scotty se sentant de trop fait mine de s'éloigner discrètement, mais Chris l'en empêche. Mon portable sonne, je décroche et m'excuse pour prendre la communication en dehors de la pièce.

- J'ai deviné juste, hein, fait Chris à Scotty, tu l'aimes.

- Christina…

- Arrête ça Scotty ! Toi et moi, ça n'aurait jamais du arriver. Et franchement, je crois que ça n'aurait jamais marché. Je ne suis pas elle.

- Je…

- Ok, je peux comprendre que de parler de ça avec moi te gêne. Mais franchement, l'avoir aidé à me retrouver… Et ton regard te trahit. Même, votre réaction quand tu es arrivé, vous a trahit tous les deux.

- Chris, tu…

- Ok, j'arrête, fait-elle en grimaçant.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Emma, elle… Enfin, elle appuie sur une de mes côtes là.

Scotty comprend et prend la fillette dans ses bras, et c'est à ce moment que je rentre dans la chambre. Il me la tend et au moment de la prendre, il me lève le menton et dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Etonnée, je l'écoute me dire qu'il nous laisse entre Rush. J'interroge ma sœur du regard.

- Je suis innocente Lil ! Fait-elle pour se défendre. Mais j'ai la confirmation que vous deux… Ajoute-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Je rougis légèrement.

- Il vous a fallut tout ce temps pour vous rendre compte d'une évidence…

- Chris…

Elle comprend et se tait. Je la quitte un peu plus tard, Emma dans mes bras.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci Juliana pour cette review ^^

La suite vous attend... et les reviews attendent également ;-)

* * *

Je rentre donc chez moi avec ma nièce. Scotty m'a laissé un message, comme quoi il passait plus tard. Je profite donc de ce moment de tranquillité pour apprendre à connaitre encore plus ma nièce. C'est vrai, je me débrouille assez bien avec elle. Je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû, mais la présence d'Emma me calme. Alors qu'elle s'est endormie dans mes bras, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Je la dépose dans le transat, et vais ouvrir.

- Inspecteur Pierson ! M'exclamai-je surprise.

- Inspecteur Rush, j'espère ne pas vous déranger…

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous m'invitiez à entrer.

Comprenant ce à quoi il fait allusion, je le laisse passer devant moi.

- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez… Commence-t-il en désignant Emma.

- Ma nièce. Sa mère est malade, et… Et je n'ai pas à vous en dire davantage.

- Je cherche Valens. Par hasard, sauriez-vous où…

- Et pourquoi pensez-vous que je sais où il se trouve ?

- Une intuition. Mais je pense que je dois me tromper.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Valens est votre équipier…

- Où voulez-vous en venir ? Demandai-je sur un ton neutre.

- L'agresseur de la mère de Valens a été assassiné.

- C'est vrai ? Fais-je surprise.

- Il ne vous a rien dit ? Me demande Pierson étonné.

- Non, mentis-je, mais vous savez, je ne suis pas toujours au courant de la vie de Scotty.

- Il vous a pourtant aidé à retrouver votre sœur, et votre nièce.

- Comment ?

- Je fais partie de la maison, vous savez…

Je comprends qu'il parle du rapport sur la disparition de Christina.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Lui demandai-je.

- Je pensais que…

- Y trouver l'inspecteur Valens, avouez-le. Il n'est pas là, et je ne sais pas où il est. Maintenant, je suis désolée, mais ma nièce commence à s'agiter, ça doit être l'heure de son biberon.

Pierson acquiesce et s'en va, et je ne sais pas quoi dire à Scotty.

* * *

Alors que je venais à peine de finir de changer ma nièce après son bain, des coups sont frappés à ma porte. Je m'étonne moi-même d'avoir réussi à m'occuper seule d'Emma. J'ouvre à mon visiteur qui n'est autre que Scotty, ma nièce dans mes bras. Il me regarde avec un air satisfait.

- Et tu dis que tu ne sais pas t'occuper de cette petite merveille !

- Te moque pas Valens, fais-je en le laissant entrer.

- Jamais, je ne ferais ça, plaide t'il sur un ton innocent.

Je l'esquive, et je vois à sa tête que ce n'est pas la réaction qu'il attendait de ma part.

- J'ai eu de la visite, lui dis-je en reposant Emma dans son transat.

- Ah oui ?

- Pierson. Et je crois qu'il doit se douter d'un truc.

- Tu lui as rien dit ? Me demande-t-il soudain paniqué.

- Contente que tu me fasses confiance Scotty, me vexai-je alors.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Lil…

- C'est à toi de voir ce que tu veux faire, pas à moi de te dire quoi faire. Je peux te conseiller, mais pas agir à ta place Scotty.

Il s'approche de moi, et passe ses bras autour de ma taille pour me déposer un baiser dans le cou.

- Je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de te perdre Lilly. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, et ce depuis longtemps…

Je me retourne et lui fais face.

- T'as pris ta décision ? Lui demandai-je doucement.

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il faut absolument que je m'explique mieux avec Pierson… Enfin... Savoir ce qu'il veut.

Je l'embrasse doucement, pour lui prouver que je le soutiendrais quoiqu'il en coûte. Il répond à mon baiser. Des frissons remontent le long de mon dos, alors qu'il décide d'approfondir notre étreinte. Je cède un moment à cette sensation, puis le repousse gentiment.

- C'est l'heure du biberon d'Emma…

- Lilly…

- Non, Scotty… Emma… Elle est dans la même pièce…

Il la regarde, et approuve donc mon choix. Il me dépose néanmoins un doux baiser sur une de mes tempes, et se dirige vers elle.

- Seulement, si tu me laisses lui donner son biberon, Lil…

On se regarde, et ma nièce commence à s'agiter en voyant que Scotty s'approchait d'elle. Il la prend dans ses bras et Emma babille donc joyeusement, sachant ce qui allait bientôt arriver. Je ne peux pas empêcher un sourire sur mon visage. Et rapidement je pense à quelque chose.

- Ne lui dis rien, Scotty. Dis que tu ne sais rien d'autre sur les circonstances de la mort de… Dis que tu souhaitais le voir à son procès pour qu'il paie pour ce qu'il a fait à toutes ces femmes, et à ta…

- Lil ! Me fait-il surprit.

- Scotty…

- Tu veux que…

- Comme tu viens de me le dire… Moi aussi je ne veux pas te perdre, Scotty. Je ne veux pas me retrouver sans toi, je…

- Hey, Lilly, commence t'il doucement en s'approchant de moi, tais-toi. Tu sais bien que…

- Je comprends enfin ce que ressentent quelques uns des coupables que nous arrêtons, Scotty. Je comprends aussi ce que tu as ressenti. Quand on s'attaque à un de nos proches, on voit les choses différemment…

- Oui, mais à aucun moment, nous ne devons franchir la frontière… Frontière que j'ai…

- Et alors ? C'est ta parole contre un détenu, Scotty ! Qui croira t'on ?

- Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite Lil… Ce n'est pas seulement ma parole contre celle d'Hector…

- Quoi ?

- Je suis allé là où Mota était enfermé. Et… J'ai fait en sorte que tout le monde croit que Mota était un indic de la police… En quelque sorte, je lui ai donné « le baiser de Judas ».

Emma, toujours dans les bras de Scotty, s'agite de plus en plus, mais cette fois en pleurant. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, donc je la lui prends des bras et me dirige vers la cuisine.

- Tu peux réagir comme tu veux Lil, mais pas ça ! Crie alors Scotty. Ne me tourne pas le dos…

- Emma a faim, le prévins-je seulement, on en reparle après, d'accord.

- Tu viens de me dire que tu comprenais, Lilly !

- C'est donc ce que tu voulais depuis le début ? Que les affaires internes te retirent ta plaque !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Lilly !

- Mais bon sang Scotty ! Que tu ailles voir ce détenu, passe encore, mais là… Tout le monde t'a vu… Tout le monde a remarqué ta mise en scène !

- Tu crois peut-être que je ne le sais pas ça ! Ca me hante, Lil ! J'ai tué Mota !

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit… J'aurais pu…

- Ah oui et quand ? Pendant que tu t'envoyais en l'air avec Saccardo et Cavanaugh ? Ou pendant que tu me demandais si je n'avais pas recouché avec ta sœur ?

- Ok, fis-je en prenant ma nièce des bras de Scotty.


	10. Chapter 10

Et bien alors ? Pas de reviews ? Je sais, j'ai rechuté, niveau frustration... Mais disons que c'est mieux du rebondissement !

Allez, une suite quand même ^^ (Suis trop gentille lol

* * *

Je me dirige vers la cuisine et commence à sortir de quoi préparer son biberon. Il me suit.

- Lil…

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu partes, Scotty !

- Lilly, ne me fais pas ça ! Ne me tourne pas le dos… J'ai besoin de toi.

- Il fallait y réfléchir avant ! Après tout, tu as sûrement raison… Je devrais peut-être aller à New York !

Je m'étais dirigée vers la porte d'entrée, et ayant fini de parler, je l'ouvre.

- Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller avec Emma.

Scotty me regarde, je fuis son regard. Le visage fermé, je tiens la porte grande ouverte, et comprenant que je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, il sort. Avant de s'éloigner, il s'approche de moi.

- Je t'aime Lilly. Mais c'est vrai ce qu'on dit. Certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour vivre ensemble. Je pensais juste que toi et moi… Je me suis planté, je crois…

- Parle à Pierson, Scotty !

On se regarde, et il s'éloigne. Je ressens comme une pointe dans le cœur. Lui qui a toujours été là pour moi, je l'abandonne quand il a besoin de mon aide. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il a agi comme la plupart des suspects dans nos affaires. C'est la vengeance qui a parlé. C'est, je pense ce qui nous rappelle que nous ne sommes que des êtres humains comme tous les autres.

* * *

Les jours qui suivent se ressemblent tous étrangement. Je m'occupe de ma nièce, et nos visites journalières à l'hôpital permettent à Christina de se sentir mieux. C'est d'ailleurs demain, qu'elle sort. Les médecins lui ont trouvé une cure de désintoxication que Chris a promis de suivre assidûment. Elle ne ressemble en rien à la Christina que je connais. Notre relation est d'ailleurs inédite. On se découvre, ou se redécouvre, en tant que sœurs. Emma me permet de me ressourcer le soir venu. Je mentirais si je disais que ma dispute avec Scotty ne me chagrine pas. Cela fait deux semaines que nous nous évitons. Je ne sais que ce que les autres me disent. Pierson a lancé une enquête, et Scotty l'aide. Il a choisi de nier. C'est son choix, certes, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre le pire. Pierson découvrira bien un jour le pot aux roses… Seul Stillman sait ce qu'il s'est passé entre Scotty et moi. Bien sûr, il ne sait rien de l'affaire Mota, mais j'ai préféré jouer franc-jeu avec lui, et tout lui avouer. A ma grande surprise, il ne m'a rien dit, mais a convoqué Scotty. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dits, et à vrai dire, je pense que c'est préférable.

* * *

Nous sommes donc dimanche, et j'ai décidé de profiter du soleil pour me promener avec ma nièce. Rien que le fait de l'entendre gazouiller dans la poussette me fait sourire. Je suis devenue complètement folle d'elle. Alors que je me penche pour ramasser le doudou qu'elle avait fait tomber, je l'entends rire aux éclats. Je me relève doucement, et ma surprise me laissa sans voix. Scotty était la cause du rire de ma nièce. Il la chatouillait tout en lui déposant de légers baisers sur son ventre. Il relève la tête.

- Salut, me dit-il sur un ton convenu.

- Salut, lui répondis-je de même.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va bien. Emma et moi nous promenons avant d'aller déjeuner chez mon père.

- J'ai appris pour Chris. Je suis soulagé qu'elle aille mieux.

- Scotty, pour le boss, je suis…

- T'as pas à être désolée Lil. C'est toi qui as eu raison. Quand reprends-tu le boulot ?

- Mardi. J'accompagne Chris demain.

- Ok.

- Donc, tu travailles avec Pierson ?

- Si tu permets Lilly, j'aimerais éviter de parler de ça.

Je comprends le sous-entendu non formulé. Il ne veut pas parler de l'affaire Mota avec moi.

- Je…

Emma manifeste son désaccord. Elle a un petit caractère parfois qui m'étonne. Elle ne supporte pas qu'on ne s'occupe pas d'elle. Et sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, Scotty la détache, et la prend dans ses bras.

- Bonjour ma puce, fait-il. Tu sais que ton sourire me manque.

Je me mords les lèvres d'embarras. Cela fait pratiquement huit ans que nous nous connaissons, et je sais qu'il parle aussi bien de moi que d'Emma. Il relève les yeux vers moi, et on se regarde comme si cela devait être la dernière fois de nos vies. J'essaie de contrôler les battements de mon cœur, mais en vain. Une boule dans la gorge m'empêche également de parler. Scotty dépose un doux baiser sur la tête d'Emma et s'approche ensuite de moi. Instinctivement, je tends les bras et il me tend ma nièce que j'attrape. On se fixe toujours, et alors qu'il est tout près de moi, il s'approche encore plus.

- TU me manques, Lil, murmure t'il à mon oreille en accentuant le mot « tu ».

- Scotty, s'il te plaît, articulai-je.

- C'est vraiment idiot, si tu veux mon avis. Je vois bien que tu ressens la même chose que moi. Mais crois-moi, Lilly, je ne veux pas tout perdre… Je ne veux pas te perdre. Pas alors que j'ai enfin pu te dire ce que je ressens depuis si longtemps pour toi. Pas alors que je sais que c'est réciproque.

- Je pense que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour parler de ça Scotty, lui dis-je de façon autoritaire.

- Alors accepte que je t'invite à dîner, ce soir.

Sa proposition me laisse sans voix. A son regard, je constate qu'il ne changera pas d'avis. J'accepte donc son invitation. Pour me remercier il me dépose un doux baiser sur la joue presque au niveau de mon oreille et, qui instantanément me fait fermer les yeux et frissonner. Les mots restent encore une fois coincés dans ma gorge. Pourtant j'aimerais lui dire que je l'aime. Malgré notre différend, c'est une évidence. Et le fait que j'éprouve ce sentiment depuis moins longtemps, certes que lui, mais depuis assez de temps pour comprendre que même si je veux l'oublier, je n'y arriverais pas.

- Je passe te chercher à 19h, me dit-il doucement.

J'acquiesce, et il dépose un dernier baiser sur le front d'Emma. Il s'éloigne.


	11. Chapter 11

Il faut du rebondissement quand même pour faire bouger l'histoire ! ^^

Allez, une petite suite ;-)

* * *

Mes jambes me guident automatiquement vers l'hôpital. Alors qu'Emma s'est endormie dans sa poussette, je suis dans mes pensées, et je réalise soudain que je me retrouve devant la porte de l'hôpital. J'entre donc, en espérant que les visites sont autorisées à cette heure. Une infirmière me répond positivement. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'entre donc dans la chambre de Christina.

- Hey sœurette ! S'exclame-t'elle en nous voyant.

- Bonjour Chris. On ne te dérange pas ?

- Jamais… Si un jour tu oses penser ça…

- Je pense qu'il y en a une qui ne s'est rendue compte de rien, fais-je en désignant Emma dans sa poussette.

Christina se baisse alors et détache sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Aussitôt ma nièce a dû sentir la présence de sa mère, puisqu'elle ouvre les yeux, et elle commence à babiller joyeusement tout en s'agitant.

- Bonjour mon cœur, fait Christina doucement. Ta maman est bientôt guérie ma puce. On se retrouvera bientôt ensemble, je te promets.

Emma lui répond en enfouissant sa petite tête dans son cou, et un petit malaise s'empare de moi. Emma a littéralement éclairé ma vie. Ces trois semaines passées ensemble m'ont transformé. Christina l'a remarqué, puisqu'elle me l'a dit une fois. Alors qu'on pourrait penser qu'il y aurait toujours une petite gêne entre nous lorsqu'on évoque Scotty, là, c'est tout naturellement que je me suis confiée à elle.

- On a rencontré Scotty en venant, fais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

- Ah oui ? Et Emma a succombé à son charme aussi ? Chose courante chez les Rush.

Je ne peux empêcher un sourire.

- Je pense que oui, avouai-je finalement. On était dans le parc, je ramassais son doudou, et devine qui était en train de rire aux éclats ?

- Je suis fière de mon bébé ! Elle sait déjà reconnaître un beau gosse quand elle en voit un.

- Chris…

Elle s'excuse alors. Voyant que mon embarras grandissait, elle voulu changer de sujet de conversation.

- Alors, on fait un pari. Je suis à peu près sûre que Céleste aura préparé son gratin dauphinois, ce midi.

- Arrête Christina, fais-je en souriant.

- Finn m'a dit que c'était un plat incontournable…

Je la rejoins et on se met à rire. Je me ressaisis.

- Il m'a invité à dîner ce soir, lui dis-je de but en blanc, et j'ai accepté.

- Finn t'a invité !

- Non…

- Je sais très bien qui t'a invité Lil… Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Tu l'aimes, ça se voit. Et il t'aime. Alors pourquoi…

- C'est compliqué.

- Et alors… Tu n'as jamais flirté avec l'illégalité ? Excuse-moi Lilly, mais dans ton métier, tu as dû au moins une fois…

Je baisse les yeux. Je n'ai avoué qu'à ma sœur, une toute petite partie de la vérité. Je lui ai parlé de la visite de Scotty à ce détenu, mais ne lui ai rien dit concernant de la visite publique à Mota.

- Accorde-lui une chance, me conseille Christina. Il est sans doute la meilleure des choses qui puisse t'arriver dans la vie.

Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de reprendre ma nièce des bras de sa mère, pour la reposer dans la poussette.

* * *

Ma journée se passe rapidement. L'excuse que j'ai donnée à mon père pour qu'Emma reste dormir chez eux n'a pas dû convaincre Céleste. J'ai donc appelé rapidement Kat pour lui dire que pour mon père, on passait la soirée ensemble. J'ignore le rire moqueur de mon amie, et lui dit que je lui en dirais bientôt un peu plus. Une demi-heure avant que Scotty n'arrive, je suis encore devant mon armoire. Enroulée dans une grande serviette de bain, je contemple mes vêtements, incapable de me décider. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué pourtant. Mais, je ne sais pas comment la soirée va se passer, ni où mon collègue m'emmène dîner. C'est un dilemme. Puis, j'opte pour des vêtements dans lesquels je me sens à l'aise. Un jean, et un pull-chemisier. Vient le problème de la coiffure. Je décide donc d'attacher les cheveux, puis un léger maquillage, et me voilà prête.

* * *

Scotty arrive avec un léger retard, ce qui m'arrange bien. Je lui ouvre la porte.

- Alors, où m'emmènes-tu ? Lui demandai-je après l'avoir salué.

- Dans un endroit sympa et tranquille.

Alors que je ferme la porte, je sens son regard insistant sur moi. Je me félicite d'avoir le dos tourné, car j'en rougis légèrement. Mais je sais qu'il se doute de ma réaction. Reprenant mes esprits, je me retourne et le devance. J'arrive donc devant la voiture. Après une heure de trajet, nous arrivons sur la côte. Je tourne la tête vers lui. On parle de choses et d'autres, mais pas de nous.

- La plage ! Tu m'emmènes…

- C'est un endroit qui est vraiment magnifique. Quand nous étions petits, nos parents nous y emmenaient souvent Mike et moi. J'y allais aussi avec Elisa…

Je pose ma main sur la sienne. Sa voix est toujours chevrotante quand il parle d'elle.

- Et depuis Elisa, je n'y suis pas revenu. Mais ce soir, je voulais te le faire découvrir.

On se dévisage maintenant, et je sens toute résistance s'évaporer. Son seul regard me transporte loin de tout. On sort de voiture, et avant d'aller dîner, il m'emmène marcher le long de la promenade. Je meurs d'envie de marcher sur le sable, mais hélas, je ne suis pas habillée pour le faire. Puis, guidée par l'envie bien trop importante, je me déchausse, et les chaussures à la main, je marche sur le sable. Scotty me regarde faire le sourire aux lèvres. De ma main libre, je lui tends la main. Il hésite, puis me rejoint. On marche donc côte à côte en silence. Il s'arrête et me demande de l'écouter.

- Je vais le faire, me dit-il juste.

- Quoi donc ? Lui demandai-je en le fixant à mon tour.

- Tu sais très bien, me répond-il.

- Scotty… C'est toi et toi seul qui a la solution. Si tu parles à Pierson pour moi, arrête.

- Je ne suis pas comme tous ces gens que nous arrêtons. Je…

- Scotty, la plupart de ces personnes, sont comme toi et moi. Je t'ai déjà dit que je comprenais ta réaction et ton envie de faire la justice à ta manière…

- Tu comprends ma réaction, oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux tellement retrouver la sérénité, je veux…

- Scotty, ce n'est pas à moi de te dire quoi faire, je ne peux que te conseiller. La décision t'appartient…

- Je le sais ça, Lilly. Mais ce que je veux c'est que tu sois là, quoique je décide de faire. Je te veux à mes côtés. Tu me rends…

- Chut, fais-je en posant ma main sur la bouche de mon partenaire. Même si tu sais que je t'aime, je… Scotty, plus tu me parles de cette affaire, plus tu me rends complice. J'ai une famille aussi à m'occuper…

- Mais moi aussi ! Mais est-ce que ça m'a empêché de t'aider à retrouver ta sœur et surtout, récupérer ton flingue !

- Tu peux tout me dire, mais ne pas faire ça, Scotty. Ne me culpabilise pas !

- Alors, oui… Oui, finalement. Accepte ce poste à New York, et emmène ta sœur loin de Philadelphie… Veille sur elle. Et oublie-moi. Oublie-nous !


	12. Chapter 12

A Juliana : mais non, il ne faut pas basculer du côté obscur... Il faut juste avoir de la patience ^^

Allez, une suite ^^

* * *

Il s'éloigne et je le regarde incrédule. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il attend de moi. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Ou alors, si, mais je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Jamais je ne le dénoncerais. Pourtant, j'ai fait un serment. Le serment de protéger et servir ma nation. Oui, mais Scotty n'est pas un ennemi de cette nation. Il est juste un être humain comme tout le monde. Quelqu'un, qui, pour protéger sa famille a commis un acte irréparable. Un acte que je peux comprendre maintenant. Je le rattrape, et le force à me regarder.

- Mais ma vie est ici. Avec ma famille. Toi mieux que quiconque, sais à quel point c'est nouveau pour moi. J'ai retrouvé mon père, ma sœur et moi on réapprend à se connaître, et j'ai une magnifique nièce. J'ai aussi un demi-frère, une belle-mère, et une autre sœur que je n'ai pas encore rencontrée. Mon passé, je viens enfin de tourner la page. Et maintenant, je t'ai toi. Tu es mon co-équipier, mon partenaire, mon ami. Et tu es celui à qui je confierais ma vie sans avoir peur. J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi…

Il ne me laisse pas finir, et m'embrasse. Mon cœur bat comme s'il allait s'enfuir à tout moment de ma cage thoracique. Je lui rends son baiser, et tout s'accélère. Il remonte sa main de ma taille et caresse mon dos, et en a laissé une sur mes hanches. J'ai croisé les miennes autour de son cou. Il s'éloigne de moi, mais nous restons dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Dis-moi alors ce que je dois faire Lilly. Je suis perdu, je ne sais plus…

- Fais ce qui te semble être le mieux à faire, lui murmurai-je doucement. Quelque soit ta décision, je serais là, comme tu l'as toujours été pour moi. C'est à mon tour maintenant, de t'écouter, et c'est à toi de me dire « Hey ».

- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Lil… J'en risquerais ma vie pour te le prouver.

- Et moi, je t'aime aussi. Ma façon de te le prouver, c'est d'être auprès de toi et de t'épauler. En aucun cas, je ne peux prendre de décision à ta place.

Il baisse la tête, mais je lui relève le menton et l'embrasse à mon tour. Je viens de comprendre une chose. Ma famille, c'est aussi Scotty. Il était là depuis le début. Il fait partie intégrante de ma nouvelle famille.

* * *

_Deux mois plus tard._

Je suis assise face à des agents des Affaires Internes. Stillman assiste à cet entretien, Curtis Bell est mon soutien. Cela fait plus d'une semaine que l'enquête a été révélée au grand jour. Chacun de nous a donc été interrogé. Nous devons répondre aux questions, parfois tordues, sur le professionnalisme de l'inspecteur Scotty Valens. Avant mon entretien, j'ai longuement parlé avec Stillman. Il ne sait que penser, mais me dit d'avoir confiance en mon instinct. J'ai senti une pointe de déception dans sa voix. Il faut dire que Scotty lui a rendu son badge, sa plaque et son arme la veille.

- Alors Melle Rush, commença une jeune femme en lisant mon dossier, Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous avec l'inspecteur Valens ?

- Huit ans bientôt, mais je pense que vous le savez déjà, ajoutai-je sur un ton sarcastique.

- Et vous couchez avec lui depuis… Fit un homme qui se tenait debout.

- Je vous demande pardon ? M'emportai-je.

- Inspecteur, continua cet homme, ne niez surtout pas ce que Valens nous a avoué !

Après un rapide regard vers Curtis, je me calme et réponds.

- Même si la tournure de votre question ne vous regarde absolument pas, je vous dirais que nous sommes ensemble depuis peu de temps.

- Depuis la disparition de votre sœur, lut la femme.

- Qui depuis est rentrée chez elle après une hospitalisation suite à sa séquestration par son ex petit ami, indiqua Curtis. Je ne vois pas en gros, pourquoi la sœur de l'inspecteur Rush…

- Parce que Rush et Valens ont enquêté en solo sans en avertir leur lieutenant.

- Erreur, poursuit Curtis, si vous regardez bien, plus loin, dans le rapport de l'inspecteur Rush, elle a indiqué que le lieutenant Stillman leur donnait carte blanche.

- Justement… Mais là n'est pas la question, le lieutenant Stillman n'avait pas à laisser ses deux inspecteurs agir sans aide. Il le sait très bien, il a arrangé le coup pour l'inspecteur Vera, mais…

- Pourrions-nous, nous concentrer sur l'entretien, calme Curtis en remarquant que Stillman serrait les poings.

Je lance un rapide regard à mon chef et puise le courage nécessaire pour poursuivre. Je raconte donc en détail les circonstances de l'arrestation de l'ex petit ami de Chris, sans mentionner l'arme. Et ensuite je raconte tout de l'affaire Mota, enfin ce que j'en sais officiellement.

* * *

Une heure et demie plus tard, nous ressortons de la pièce, et je me dirige sans tarder vers la sortie. Du peu de ce que j'ai pu voir, mes collègues sont tous surpris d'apprendre ma relation avec Scotty de cette manière. Je devine donc que les agents des affaires internes ont dû leur poser des questions. Curtis me suit et me rassure sur l'entretien. Je me suis bien défendue, et ils ont eu l'air de croire à ma version des faits. Cependant, je m'inquiète pour Scotty, chose qu'il remarque. Je m'excuse et me dirige vers ma voiture.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, ok.. J'ai entendu les plaintes... Mais bon, l'histoire est déjà écrite depuis un bout de temps déjà ^^

Allez, une suite (avant dernière), et je sens les reviews arriver... (tiens ça me fait penser que je devrais décliner toute responsabilité si jamais... lol)

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'entre chez mon partenaire. A son visage, je constate qu'il n'est pas au top de sa forme. Il a choisi d'avouer avoir eu un entretien avec Hector Cruz. Pierson se doute de plus en plus, mais il n'a pas assez de preuves.

- Je suis désolé Lil… Pardon de t'embarquer là-dedans…

- Hey, fais-je doucement, écoute-moi, je te soutiendrais autant que je le pourrais…

- Mais je t'interdis de mentir pour moi, Lilly.

Je m'approche alors de lui, le prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse. Il ne nous faut peu de temps pour nous trouver. On se laisse aller et on se réconforte de la seule manière qui nous vient à l'esprit. Nos gestes sont si tendres et si passionnés à la fois. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il me regarde m'habiller, il se redresse et me serre dans ses bras.

- Je vais parler pour la visite à Mota. Je vais leur dire ce qu'ils attendent.

- Scotty…

- Non. Stillman m'a dit qu'il t'avait appris pour ma plaque. Mais je lui ai interdit de te dire une chose.

- Alors ne me le dis pas.

- Je te dois bien ça Lil. Manny, mon ancien patron, m'a proposé un job.

Aussitôt tout s'enchaîne dans ma tête. Je me revois trois ans plus tôt, quand Eddie Saccardo m'annonçait qu'il partait en infiltration.

- Non ! Scotty ! M'exclamai-je en me retournant.

- Mais Lilly…

- Non ! Un homme m'a déjà dit ça. Et j'attends toujours son retour…

- Je ne suis pas Saccardo, Lil… Et comment…

- Manny bossait aux stups avec toi. Et pourquoi les stups auraient besoin de toi, si ce n'est pour une infiltration ?

- Lil… tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que c'est la solution. Les Fédéraux…

- Scotty, j'ai refusé de bosser avec eux, alors ce n'est pas pour que toi tu le fasses !

- Lilly, écoute-moi, fait-il en prenant mon visage dans ses mains, c'est le seul moyen pour que je garde ma plaque.

- Et moi… Ta plaque est donc plus importante que moi !

- Ma décision est prise Lil. Demain, je leur parle de Mota, et Manny leur demande l'autorisation de m'envoyer sur le terrain.

Je me mords les lèvres, mais les larmes envahissent mes yeux. Il m'embrasse tendrement, et mes larmes coulent sur mon visage silencieusement. Je sais très bien ce que « terrain » veut dire. Lentement, je lui enlève le tee-shirt qu'il avait remis, et il me dépose une multitude baisers dans le cou. Ses mots raisonnent dans mes oreilles. Il me dit qu'il m'aime et que je dois le laisser faire. S'il accepte cette mission, c'est pour nous. Je le repousse doucement, et le regarde. J'acquiesce donc la mort dans l'âme. Nous laissons donc encore une fois nos sentiments s'exprimer de la plus belle des manières.


	14. Chapter 14

Je vous ai laissé mariner, juste le temps qu'il faut ! Comment ça comme d'habitude ? lol N'attendons pas plus pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Alors... Est-ce que cela répond à vos questions ? La fin est-elle à la hauteur de vos attentes ?

Comme d'hab, les reviews sont les bienvenues ^^

* * *

_Trois ans plus tard._

Christina pousse la petite barrière de la criminelle. Emma court déjà dans mes bras. Alors que ma sœur s'excuse pour l'arrivée tonitruante de ma nièce, je ris. Une petite fille au teint mate et aux yeux bleus se cache derrière elle. Je distingue ses bouclettes brunes derrière Chris. Mais je décide donc de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Alors ma puce, demandai-je à Emma, comment c'était le zoo avec maman ?

- Super ! J'ai bien ri avec les dauphins et otaries.

- Waouh, c'est un mot difficile à dire ça !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, ma fille est intelligente, tu sais, dit Chris en ébouriffant la tête d'Emma.

- Maman ! T'abîmes ma barrette.

- Elle boude la petite merveille ? Tentai-je.

- Pas réveillée de sa sieste elle est encore endormie.

Sans attendre la suite, je contourne Christina et prends la fillette dans mes bras.

- Hey mon cœur, pourquoi tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?

Elle me regarda enfin et son sourire me fait craquer. A chaque fois, je vois son père.

- Maman ! S'exclame Sarah en m'enlaçant de toutes ses forces.

Nous nous rendons vers la salle de repos.

- Il n'est pas encore là ? Me demande Christina.

- Débriefings et compagnie, l'informai-je.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il a travaillé dans la même équipe que ton ex.

- Chris !

- Ok…

* * *

Un peu plus tard, ma sœur décida de ramener les deux petites filles à la maison. Sarah dormait sur mes genoux, et Emma se frottait les yeux. Alors que je déposais un dernier baiser sur le front de ma fille, deux bras m'entourent la taille. Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine sachant très bien qui c'était. Une douce voix me murmure des mots à l'oreille.

- Si cette adorable petite fille a les yeux aussi bleus que la femme que j'aime et qui me manque à n'en plus finir, et bien, je suis l'homme le plus comblé.

Je me retourne lentement.

- Hey, fais-je à voix basse.

- Hey.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, je l'embrasse. Scotty ne tarde pas non plus à répondre à mon baiser.

- Euh… Je vous laisse, tente Christina. Ma fille commence à s'agiter, et je…

Scotty relève la tête et m'éloigne de lui. Il s'excuse auprès d'elle, mais elle lui sourit, et s'en va en nous faisant un signe de la main. Il la rattrape et l'embrasse sur la joue. Ce simple geste me gêne. Ce que Chris remarque. Elle s'éloigne et s'en va. Scotty et moi nous fixons, et je remarque deux ou trois cicatrices sur son visage, qu'il n'avait pas avant. Je m'approche de lui, et passe ma main délicatement dessus.

- Blessure de guerre, me rassure t'il, plus de peur que de mal. Je dois une fière chandelle à Saccardo pour m'avoir sauvé la mise.

- Il va bien ?

- Ca peut aller… Il a encore un peu de mal à croire que tu es la mère de ma fille.

- Tais-toi ! Et embrasse-moi au lieu de dire des bêtises.

- A vos ordres mon lieutenant !

Il m'embrasse alors, et mon cœur n'en finit plus de battre dans ma poitrine. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que Scotty est revenu.

* * *

Comme je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est moi qui dirige la crim, maintenant que Stillman et Jeffries sont en retraite. L'affaire Mota s'est soldée par la mutation de Scotty chez les stups. Mutation non définitive m'a affirmé Manny, mais connaissant l'homme qui partage ma vie, je pense que le reste de sa carrière, il la passera aux stups. Il ne veut cependant plus retourner en infiltration. Il est conscient d'avoir raté toute ma grossesse, et les deux premières années de Sarah, et il ne veut plus laisser cela se reproduire. Je le soupçonne aussi de vouloir une vie stable. Je le veux moi-même. Je décide donc de ne pas prévenir Kat et Nick tout de suite du retour de Scotty, car oui, c'est peut-être de l'égoïsme, mais je veux le garder pour moi seule, juste ce soir. Je veux profiter du fait que notre famille est réunie. Je veux que nous soyons tous les trois, puis quand Sarah dormira, tous les deux.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
